villagersandheroesrebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Dream On
Journal Valetta needs me to bring her 3 pieces of inspiration belonging to The Brood of Seven so she can complete the poems Pyrrus ordered her to write about his adopted family, or else she will be fed to a monster. Quest Giver Valetta in The Drom bottom floor D4 Special Info *This quest can only be done if you have done the quest in The Crystal Spire, given by Bergeron: Crystal Crack-Up AND you have to be at least level 69. Task *Talk to Beuschamp, but don't fall asleep! If I start to feel drowsy, I should think of antlers. Reward *52 silver *1236000 XP *Corkle Woods Key Walkthrough This is a chain quest: **Find Beuchamp : C5 first floor , but he seems to be stuck in a dream and I need to find a way to wake him up. I remember that Valetta said something about 'antlers'. **Find Olivet, he wears antlers. ( (Accessible through teleporting or from telepad, 1 level down, and at F3 corner, 1 ledge jump down). He sells you a Dream Poison for 1 gold to help Beuchamp. **Back to Beuchamp and give him the potion. Now he talks sense, and he tells you that Lord Pyrrus was one of the orphans that Mallok took in and raised. Pyrrus felt nostalgic and brought his nanny here, but she keeps everyone under a spell. So I have no option but to kill her. He sends me to search for Caravaggio. **Find Caravaggio: G4, top floor. He can teleport you to the Nanny Bonegrinder. **Defeat Nanny Bonegrinder and she'll drop the Burga's Whistle. **Return to Caravaggio and give him the wistle. He tells you that Headmaster Rotburga was one of those seven orphans and that Abella knows more about the Brood of Seven. (you will keep the whistle, because it is one of the 3 pieces of inspiration that Valetta needs. **Find Abella (in the lagoon D4 - take the teleporter at the bottom floor) and ask her about the Brood of Seven. It seems she has another piece of inspiration for me but I have to do her a favor first. She gives you a Abella's Dream Catcher and I have to speak with some of the dreamers. I will need to find one that dreams about hamburgers and waffles. **Find the dreamer: priest char = B2 (just below he bounty: Banban Bunbun). Talk to him and he will give you his The Burger Waffle Dream. **Find Abella again and give her the The Burger Waffle Dream, in return she gives you the 2nd piece of inspiration needed for Valetta: Valuna's Scarf. She also tells you that Valuspa was one of the Brood of Seven. She also tells you where to find your last piece of inspiration. **Find Belco (topfloor D7/8), talk to him. Before he helps you, he wants a favor done: he wants better dreams. **Find Olivet again and buy 2 dreams, you'll get a Pack of Dreams, which costs 2 gold. **Return to Belco, give him his dreams, in return he'll give you Sarissa's Essay, which is the 3rd piece of inspiration for Valetta. **Return to Valetta and give her the 3 pieces of inspiration: Burga's Whistle, Valuna's Scarf & Sarissa's Essay *This ends the quest. Journal Entry Category:Level 68 Quest Category:Main Quest